The will reading of HJ Potter
by Tostie
Summary: Oneshot - AU after fifth year – this is the will reading of Harry Potter based on the cliché of a manipulative Dumbledore.


**Many of you who have been reading Harry Potter fanfcition probably have encountered the whole manipulative Dumbledore cliché. Where Dumbledore sets Harry up to die and makes a fake will for him so that if he dies then Dumbedore and his allies would receive the whole Potter fortune.**

**This is my own take on it. This one shot is set in a universe than went AU after book 5. **

**The will reading of H.J. Potter.**

Gathered into one of the larger conference rooms of Gringotts was a large assortment of witches and wizards. All of them were gathered here for one thing and that was to hear the testament of the-boy-who-lived, man-who-conquered and many more ridicules nicknames; Harry James Potter.

Due to expansion charm, the room itself was easily the length of a football field. Rows upon rows of chairs were facing the same direction. As the reading was open to everyone all of them were filled. The only place the public wasn't allowed to sit were the first few rows were those mentioned in the will were seated.

Seating in the front row were the entire Weasley family, Neville Longbottom Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore and several of his staff, Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora 'don't call me that' Lupin. On her lap currently sporting pink hair was their son Teddy Lupin. Also there were Fleur Delacour, Susan and Amelia Bones and to many peoples shock Daphne and Astoria Greengrass and Blaise Zabini.

Facing all those people was a lectern with a Goblin standing behind it and on the wall above the Goblin was a large painting that was currently covered off. Behind the Goblin standing with their backs to the wall were a large number of heavily armed Goblin who were staring impassively at the gathered wand bearers.

Almost everyone in the room was conversing quietly among themselves, but got quiet when the Goblin started speaking.

''We will begin the reading of the last will and testament of Harry James Potter momentarily. The room will be sealed off during the reading. If you want to leave than do it now.''

Dumbledore stood up from his chair and the Goblin said. ''Mr. Dumbledore do you want to leave?''

''No, of course not master Goblin,'' Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. ''I was just worried that not everyone is seated correctly. Those fronts rows are for the one mention in Harry's will aren't they?''

The Goblin looked harshly at Dumbledore. ''Are you telling us how to do our job Mr. Dumbledore?'' He said with a growl. ''I can assure you that everyone is seated where they are supposed to. Now either leave or sit down.''

With a frown Dumbledore did as he was told and sat back down in his chair.

''As no one is leaving, the will reading begins now,'' The Goblin said before giving a nod to the two heavily armed Goblin who were standing by the open entrance door. They understood the order and closed the door before taking a position in front of it.

''Oh and before we begin I would like to remember everyone that this is Goblin soil and our laws apply here.'' He said with a menacing grin. ''So I would 'recommend' you don't do anything stupid.'' He advised sounding totally insincere.

''Now Mr. Potter left us with a special request when he made his will, and we at a Gringotts will always do what our clients requests, for a prize of course.''

Having said that the Goblin pulled of the covers of the painting and a painting showing of Harry Potter sitting in a comfortable chair was revealed.

''Hello people,'' The painting of Harry greeted the captivated audience. ''Wow I am sure popular now that I am dead,'' Harry said somewhat good-naturedly when he saw the sheer number of people in the room.

''Anyway let go to why everyone is here shall we? I Harry James Potter head of the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter and head of the most Ancient and Noble house of Black, declare to be of sound mind and body, I declare this my final will and testament, voiding all previous filled ones.''

If not all the people had been watching the painting then they could have easily seen the rare event of Dumbledore with a shell shocked face.

In the end the only ones who saw it where the Goblins and the Harry in the paining who grinned at the old man's reaction.

''To Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, I will leave you 20.000 Galleons each. I know it took you a lot of courage to go against your parents when they had captured me and I will always be grateful for your help and I was glad to call you guys my friend.''

Shocked looks where send to the two Slytherin. Very few people knew what happened to Harry Potter for the last two years and that he apparently considered them friends was shocking to them, especially to a couple of redheads on the front row.

''To Blaise Zabini, I will leave you the sum of 10.000 Galleons, you are by far one of the most annoying persons I have met, you complain a lot, you are egoistical, but above all you are one of the few I trust to watch my back. You were one of the first to understand what needs to be done. I hope you can live your life in peace.''

'He trusted his back to a Slytherin,' was the thought that went through a lot of people minds upon hearing that.

''To Fleur Delacour, my confident and the one who had always a useful piece of Intel. If it hadn't been for our talks, especially during the first few months I would have probably gone completely mental. It saddens me we will never be able to talk again, but it was nice will it lasted. I will leave you 20.000 Galleons and a letter with one last request.''

Fleur wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek and muttered, ''I will miss you too 'Arry.''

Meanwhile Dumbledore was looking at Fleur with suspicion 'She never mentioned she had seen Harry. And what did he mean with a useful piece of Intel?'

''To the Bones ladies, Madam Bones you are probably one of the few people who work at the ministry I have met that wasn't corrupt to some level. This especially showed during my underage trial before the fifth year. You also showed you are a powerful witch when I saw you again when Death Eaters attacked your home. It was a honour to fight at your side. To Susan, Sue you showed me what it truly meant to be a Hufflepuff; Loyalty and hard working. You even abandoned schooling just so that you could fight at my side. You were a true friend and I hope things work out with Justin. I leave to the house of Bones 40.000 Galleons and the right to vote in proxy for the Potter family for as long as the new head allows. May you use my families influence to change the magical word for the better.''

This raised a lot of eyebrows, the only new head of house Potter could be a Potter, but that line is extinct right?

''To Nymphadora,-''

''Don't call me that!,''

''Like I was saying to Nymphadora Lupin, I will leave you the title of lady Black and what remains of the Black estate.''

''What!'' A blond young man shouted.

Harry looked over to what interrupted his sentence and spotted his old school nemesis, ''Ferret is that you?'' He questioned. ''Your still alive? Pity.''

One of the Goblins meanwhile had sprinted over to where Malfoy was standing and slammed the back of his sword in Malfoy's face without any warning. After he had done that he picked the fallen Malfoy up by the ankle and literally dragged him out of the room.

Before anyone could protest to this course of action the Goblin who had addressed the room before spoke up again. ''Let me remind you of my warning this is goblin soil and our laws clearly states that such interruptions aren't allowed.''

The few who might have protested quickly reconsidered when the group of Goblins behind the speaking one took a treating step forward.

''Now that our moment of entertainment is over, let's continue shall we?'' Harry said with a genuine smile on his face. ''Where was I? oh right – Nymphadora – I hope that you as the new lady will lead the family to a better reputation. Remus, I can't say that I am too happy with some of your choices. Especially not the one of leaving me at that shithole Dumbledore dumped me. If I were you I would take your time to reflect what is important to you and not just follow someone lead blindly. I will leave you two things a letter and a warning that if you don't make Nymphadora and little Teddy happy, I will come back as a ghost to haunt you.''

Upon hearing this most were wondering what the-boy-who-lived meant when he said that bit about Dumbledore.

''Now let's get to the good stuff shall we? My supposed friends, family and mentor." He paused dramatically for a moment and looked at his former headmaster, " Dumbledore, you don't look too well, how are you?''

''Quite well, my boy.'' Dumbledore said with his usual grandfatherly smile, but those who know him could see that it was clearly forced.

Harry merely smiled back calmly. ''Before we continue I am sure many of you are wondering what happened to me for the last two years?''

Several people murmured their agreement, but no one was too loud about it considering what happened to the last one who raised his voice.

''Well the end you probably already know, from what I have been informed my real self managed to kill Voldemort, but succumbed to the injuries sustained during the fight. Now the beginning is a bit more interesting. It all started when I managed to defeat Voldemort for the first time, the night when my parents died. Now I know many still wonder to this day why Voldemort himself attacked as usually he left the work over to his lackeys. Do you perhaps know Dumbledore? After all they were part of your vigilante organisation.''

''Both your parents were very powerful in their own right, Voldemort must have seen them a threat and dealt with them himself.''

''Wrong and you know it Dumbledore. No, the blame for the death of my parents lies solely with a prophecy-.''

''No Harry, you mustn't talk about this.'' Dumbledore interrupted.

One of the Goblins moved to hit the old man for interrupting, but the leader made a gesture to stand down. He had received specific instructions from his client about this one.

''He is gone Dumbledore.'' Harry said with a hint of amusement in his tone. ''Even with the threat gone you still aren't willing to share the tiniest bit of information do you? Oh well not my problem, like I said my parents were killed by Voldemort because of a prophecy overheard by one of Voldemort's most loyal servants; Severus Snape.''

''How do you know this?'' Dumbledore questioned.

Harry smirked. ''Let's just put it that the real me had an enlightening talk with the greasy git.''

''Then you know where Severus is?'' Dumbledore asked as his spy had gone missing several months ago.

''Yes, I know where the Death Eater is.'' Harry replied.

''Where?'' Dumbledore asked in a somewhat desperate tone.

''Hell,'' Harry replied casually. ''Now where was I? O right the prophecy. The prophecy is as follows

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Da__rk Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither ca__n live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." _

''It's pretty vague I know, but Voldemort believed it and when the rat betrayed my parents location Voldemort set out to kill the one with the power the dark lord knows not. Unfortunately that didn't work out to well for him and he was temperately beaten. I was placed by Dumbledore in a Muggle household who absolutely detested anything they deemed as freakish. By doing that he ignored my parents will. Skipping ahead to the end of my fourth year I see Voldemort getting resurrected. Of course I immediately inform Dumbledore who in turn informs Fudge, but instead of an investigation of any kind, Fudge immediately denies that it is possible and began that lovely smear campaign in the Daily Prophet. Then there is my fifth year where every ones favourite toad took sadistic pleasure in letting me write lines with a blood quill.''

This last piece of information got shocked looks on many of the adults faces and several of the students winced as they remembered their own experience with the quill.

''Of course at the end of the year there was what many people now call the battle of the DoM. What many people may not know was that I lost my godfather during that battle. When the battle was finished and not even fifteen minutes after I saw my godfather die, Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom saw it finally time to give me knowledge about the prophecy. Just after I saw my godfather die Dumbledore dumped the knowledge on me that I was the one to kill Voldemort or die trying. Yeah …. Dumbledore not exactly your best timing there.''

''I thought you deserved to know the truth after everything that happened to you.''

Harry gave a mirthless laugh. ''That is ironic coming from you.''

He then addressed the entire room again, ''It was then I understood I would die if I didn't shape up and Hogwarts would never be enough to get me to that level. So I spend the next two year in hiding, studying, getting tutored and going out on missions which eventually lead to the final confrontation which we have already covered. Now while I studied magic extensively I also learned some other interesting facts.'' While he said the last line he looked intensely toward the ones in the front row not mentioned yet.

''Let's continue the will now shall we?, Neville Longbottom, I know your grandmother had informed you about the prophecy and that is why you were acting so pathetic during the first couple of years, to make sure no one would think you were the prophesised one. That is a snake's way of acting Longbottom not that of a lion – No offence to your house Daph so stop glaring. - Still despite acting like such a coward you did help me at the DoM for that I will leave you 5.000 Galleons.''

''Luna, you are by far the most interesting person I have ever met. To this day I still can't say what you are thinking from time to time. I too leave you 5.000 Galleons for your support during the battle of DoM and I wish you good luck on your hunts.''

''Hermione Granger, at one point I considered you my best friend. And to this day I still value you friendship greatly, but due moral differences things have changed. I leave you 15.000 Galleons and the advice to go to a mind healer to remove the memory charm I had to place on you when I had to protect certain knowledge. I am sure you will find the conversation you will recover enlightening.''

''Now for the Weasleys, as you know you are sitting there because you will receive something do you know what?''

''Eh no lord Potter-Black,'' said Arthur Weasley and Harry noticed that much to his amusement someone had been thoughtful enough to put a silencing spell at Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley as there months kept moving without any sound coming out, making them look like fishes out of the water. He had the distinct feeling that it was Tori's work.

''You will each receive one Knut as I wanted to see you properly,'' Harry said much to the anger of several Weasleys, ''Charges are also pressed against you for attempted line theft from a most Ancient and Noble family, theft from a most Ancient and Noble family and conspiracy to attempted line theft from a most Ancient and Noble family,''

The moment Harry started listing off charges the goblin guards had shot forward and easily had overpowered the assembled Weasley clan and dragged them off.

''How could you do that the Weasleys are your family!'' Dumbledore protested.

Harry didn't even bother to look a moment longer to those that had betrayed him and said. ''My family is wife and my little girl, not those who had been stealing from me since I arrived in the magical world, let alone the family who tried to trap me in a loveless marriage.''

''Your wife and little girl?'' Dumbledore questioned with a shocked look, which was mirrored by many others in the hall.

''Yes,'' Harry simply answered. ''And before you vultures of the press get ready to dictate their names, my wife got her own private reading and will remain anonymous.''

''But, Harry my boy. Think about this we need to know who she is so that we can protect her.''

Harry snorted, ''Like you protected me? No they are perfectly safe, I made sure of that. I will deal with the last issue that can threaten them right now.''

When he had said that two Goblins who had been standing close by each grabbed one of the Headmasters arm and pulled him down from the chair on his knees.

''Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I herby formally charge you with: Ignoring the last will of the late head of house Potter, Theft of a most Ancient and Noble family, conspiracy to attempted line theft from a most Ancient and Noble family. Take him away.''

**A/N: well that was it, my very first one-shot. For some reason it was harder to write this, than to write a ****full length story, but still it was fun.**

**I have never been to a will reading before so I will honestly admit that I had little idea how it normally works. Still this is a magical word so it could be completely different anyway. **

**This was originally going to be part of a full length story, but I just couldn't write a story where the main character dies at the end.**


End file.
